A new start
by zenif
Summary: Yugi comes back for his final year of school. After being away for so long with his grandpa Yugi is surprised to find a new student that looks almost exactly like him. His name Atem, Why does yugi find himself so drawn to him?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay this is going to be a little new so plz don't send hate mail about my story

Atem….I don't understand you people, and your introduction before a story is there even a point?

Me: Of course there is a point; this is to inform readers a little. Well that and to beg to not be hated!

Yugi: Come on already! Let's start!

Me: OKAY, OKAY!

I woke up to the smell of breakfast from down stairs. I made myself get out of bed and went into the bathroom. I went back into the room and began to get dressed. "I hope today goes well," Yugi thought to himself as he headed down the stairs to eat with his grandfather. When he made it down to the kitchen his grandpa was sitting at a table reading the paper. He looked up at Yugi, "Good morning." He said Yugi walked over and fixed a plate and sat across from his grandpa. "Good morning to you to grandpa," he said as he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth his grandfather smiled at his young grandson then continued to look at his paper. Once yugi was done with his plat he cleaned it then went back up to his room to get his backpack for school he ran back down to his grandpa, "This should be a fun day for you" he said as he put down his paper and drank some of his coffee. "I hope so" said Yugi as he stood against the wall about five minutes later a knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it" Yugi called as he went to the front door tea let herself in "Hi Yugi!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug "hi tea " he managed to say though she was squishing him. "You excited about today?" she asked Yugi shook his head "Yeah, somewhat I guess. "See you later Grandpa" said yugi as he went out the door with tea.

They walked down the street talking about this and that. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot Yugi" tea started to say "what?" yugi asked "There is a new student at the school starting this year" She said Yugi looked up "What's his name?" Yugi asked "His name is Atem Actually he looks a lot like you, a little taller and different color in the eyes but other than that you two could pass off as twins." Yugi and tea picked up their speed as the walked to make sure they would not be late "Hey you two wait up!" someone called from behind It was Joey and Tristan "hey you guys!" Yugi said once they where all together, they all started walking to school. "Well this should be fun" Yugi said as they all parted way except for tea because they had the same first period. "I really hope to see the new kid" tea said Yugi looked at her, "You like him or something?" he asked "No, I just want to see if he really looks a lot like you are not all I heard about him is just a bunch of rumors that I heard from others in the class. "I guess we shouldn't get our hopes up then" said yugi as him and tea sat at their desks tea sat behind Yugi just like in their first period last year everyone started to come into the class room there was all this talk about the new kid and how he looked and this and that. Yugi just wanted it to be over with already because he didn't like the looks he was getting from some of the student. "I wonder if you two could be related!" Tea said as she started thinking about the new student again just as the bell rang the teacher came into the class room "Class we have a new student today" She said as she put her case on the desk "Pleas welcome Atem" she said a the door to the class opened and he walked in I couldn't believe what I saw standing at the front of the room. He really did look like him Yugi blushed a little when he noticed that he was looking at him. Atem smiled at him "You can take a seat beside Yugi said the teacher Atem took his things and moved to the seat next to Yugi once he sat down and the teacher started to talk Tea passed Yugi a note, Yugi grabbed it and read what it said "He really does look like you!!!" Yugi just sighed and looked at the boy sitting next to him Atem noticed him and looked at yugi in the eye and smiled yugi couldn't help it his face lit up a bright red. Tea was staring at them both wondering what was going through their heads "This is going to be an interesting year" She said to herself as she watched the teacher give a speech about what this year was going to be like.

Me: well this is the first chap, but I don't think it is that bad at this point

Yugi: that wasn't that bad

Atem: could have been better *Grabbed yugi close to him*

Me: WELL! I TRIED!


	2. Chapter 2

It was around lunch time. Yugi and the others were walking down the hall to get outside "This should be fun" said Joey to Tristan" as they walked down the hall behind tea and yugi. They made it to the end of the hall and notice that Atem was standing against the wall; he smiled when he looked up to see yugi walking with his friends. "We will be outside yugi" said tea as she winked at him and they all followed her out to the school yard Yugi blushed he was stranded with Atem. He looked up and saw Atem coming towards him "Hi" he said yugi looked at him "Hello" things got quiet "So your name is yugi?" Atem asked "Yeah…" yugi said as he stared at the floor tile "That is a cute name" said Atem Yugi looked at him shocked "Did he just call my name cute? His face turned even redder. Atem chuckled "You sure do blush a lot around me" he said as he walked over to yugi and lifted his head to look at him "I think it's cute" Yugi couldn't say anything he was frozen Atem's face was only an inch away from his. He could feel his heart start to race in his chest, Atem smiled and kissed yugi on the head "I hope I see you again today" Said Atem as he walked outside Yugi was left in the hall frozen "I can't believe what happened" he thought to himself There is no way that just happened just then tea came through the door and saw yugi she ran over to him. "Yugi! What's wrong? Did he do something to you I'll kick his ass just let me find the creep!"Tea started to walk out to give Atem a piece of her mind but yugi grabbed her sleeve and shook his head "He didn't hurt me tea don't worry" Yugi said Tea calmed down "Then come on!" she said as she grabbed yugi's jacket and dragged him outside to eat with everyone. But Yugi's mind was elsewhere he couldn't stop thinking about Atem and what happened. "Hey yugi!" Joey screamed Yugi jumped out of his thoughts "Hu? Wha?" he looked at everyone "Sorry I was thinking about something, What where you saying Joey?" Joey looked at yugi and repeated himself "I said, Do you want to hang out today after school? I mean it's been forever sense we spent a Saturday together right?" Asked Joey with a big smile Yugi smiled at his friend "Sure Joey, I am sure my grandpa wouldn't mind.

Just then the Bell to go back to class rang,

Tea looked at the time. "Come on we have to get to class her and Tristan walked ahead of Yugi and Joey They all split ways. Yugi and Joey agreed to meet up after this period to walk home. Yugi walked into the class and sat down he looked up in front of him and his eyes widened Atem was sitting in front of him Atem looked back "Hi yugi" He said Atem turned around in his seat, "Have a good lunch? This school is so much different than my other school, you could never go outside to eat where I was" Atem laughed at himself "Lunch was okay" Yugi said as he got his books out of his bag "Actually" Yugi started to say Atem just looked at him "Well?" he asked Yugi stared at him. " I was just wondering, If sometime you would like to have lunch with me and my friends.." Yugi began there was silence and yugi started to panic "I..i..If you don't want to that is okay, I was just thi..." Just as yugi was about to finish his sentence Atem put his finger over yugi's mouth and smiled "I would like that" he said yugi blushed as Atem moved his finger from yugi's mouth to under his chin. Just then the teacher came in "Good timing!" Yugi though in his head as Atem turned around to look at the teacher. "Stupid teacher" Atem thought as he looked at the front of the class, after their book work the teacher let them work on something from a different class or told them they could talk quietly. Half of the class was talking not many teacher's would make them work on the first day back they would just tell them what they expected in their class and what the rules where it was like one big day of getting told what you can and can't do in certain classes and what kind of different stuff you have to buy or the teacher will get so mad at you for not having the things on "Their list" Yugi sat in his desk pretending to work on something until the bell rang. Atem turned his attention back to yugi, " Um.." he began "Hu?" Yugi looked up at atem "I was just wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?" Atem asked Yugi smiled "sure, that would be fun we could hang out Sunday, if you want my friend Joey is spending the night with me tonight but he normally goes home early in the morning. Atem looked up at yugi and smiled "Okay, sound's good to me" They both stared at each other without anything to say for what seemed like forever before the bell rang "Bye!" they both said together in union before getting out of the class. Out in the hall Joey was waiting for yugi "Hey yugi!" Joey said as yugi walked over to him "You ready to head to your house?" Joey asked "Sure, I don't have anything to get Do you?" Joey smiled "no, I'm good Okay! Let's go!" They both walked to the front of the school tea and Tristan already left because tea had work and Tristan was off to do something. Yugi looked at the ground as they walked he couldn't stop thinking about Atem, I hope he likes me.." Yugi thought as he continued to look at the ground his face turned red. "Sunday should be fun" Yugi said as he and Joey walked down the road to get to yugi's house "Yep!" Said Joey.

Me: Well, I know it wasn't very long but I think it turned out okay

Yugi: *gives Hug* I liked it

Me: AW!! *Hug's back* Thanks yugi

Atem: *grabs Yugi* GET YOUR OWN BF!*

Yugi: I love you to Atem *kiss*

Atem: *kisses back*

Me: O.o Okay that is enough of this BYE everyone \o/


	3. Chapter 3

That night Yugi and Joey where sitting in yugi's room playing videogames. Joey looked at Yugi "So how's the last class?" he asked "Hu?" Yugi said not really looking at Joey but trying to pay attention to the game Joey sighed "Never mind yugi it's nothing, now back to KICKING YOUR BUTT AT THIS GAME" Joey and Yugi laughed. "In your dreams!" Yugi said they both continued to play, "DANG IT!" Joey finally said Yugi jumped a little out of surprise "What is it Joey?" yugi turned to his friend to see if he could help "I AM HUNGRY!!!" Joey screamed and fell back

-_-; That is why you screamed?" Yugi asked he didn't get a response Joey was playing dead on the floor yugi shook his head. "I'll be right back" Yugi got up and started down stairs to get his friend something to eat Yugi turned and looked back up the stairs "What do you want?" he called up to Joey "I don't care whatever you have will be fine with me!" Joey called back Yugi went to the kitchen and looked around he found some left over curry that his grandfather had made. "Yugi popped it in the microwave and waited in the living room for it to finish when the phone rang Yugi waited a minute to get up "Yugi!" Joey called "What Joey!" Yugi screamed from the hall "PHONE!" Joey screamed back Yugi shook his head and went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" There was silence at first "Hello?" Yugi said again "Are you Yugi?" Said the voice on the other line "Yes, this is him" "Good listen kid if you ever want to see your grandfather again you better come to the place I am about to tell you GOT THAT" Yugi was frozen with fear "Don't you dare lay a finger on my grandpa!" Yugi screamed into the phone Joey heard the commotion and ran down stairs to see what was wrong with yugi "If you don't believe me listen!" the phone went silent for a minute "Yugi!" Screamed a voice on the phone "Grandpa is that you?" "Yugi listen to me! Don't worry about me; I'll be fine don't listen to them!" That is enough out of you old man! Said someone all yugi heard was a thumb and then the phone went silent. "Grandpa!!" Yugi screamed "There kid now that you have your proof you better listen well, meet me at the pear in half an hour and come ALONE!" Then the phone went dead Yugi was left in tears terrified for his grandfather's life.

"Yugi don't worry we will save your grandfather!" said Joey Yugi looked at his friend "Thanks Joey" Joey smiled "We should split up we can cover more ground if you find anything call me on my cell okay?" Joey looked at his friend "everything is going to be okay yugi I promise" Said Joey as he headed out the door. Yugi grabbed his coat and ran out the door "I hope he is okay yugi thought to himself.

**Yugi**

Yugi ran all around looking for some kind of clue to his grandfather "I wonder why they took him" Yugi thought to himself as he ran. The cold air hit his face as he sped up. "I hope Joey his having more luck than me" Yugi thought. He stopped for a minute to catch his breath "grandpa please be okay" yugi though as he looked up at the sky.

**Joey**

"I am lost" Joey though as he ran, "I have to keep going" his mind keep telling him "Yugi's grandfather is in danger" I have to keep looking. Joey took off again at full speed, looking at the ground as he ran cursing to himself about everything and hoping that yugi was okay. Joey looked up and found himself smacking into someone "OUCH!" Joey fell backward. He rubbed his head "Are you okay?" asked someone as they help Joey off of the ground. "Yeah, thanks sorry about that I wasn't really looking where I was going" said joey as he got up off the ground and looked at the person he ran into "Oh! Hey your Atem from school" Atem looked at him with confusion for a minute "Oh wait I remember now your yugi's friend" said atem with a smile "Yeah that is me" said joey "Oh um I was wondering have you seen and old man with a bandana anywhere?" Joey asked atem thought for a minute. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that" atem looked at joey "Why do you ask?" Joey grabbed atem and they moved out of everyone's way "Yugi's grandpa is in trouble we split up to try to find in. His face changed "Is yugi Okay?" Atem asked Joey hung his head" I don't know" I haven't seen him sense we left the game shop he looked up and atem was already ahead of him "He wait up!" Joey called after.

Joey and Atem ran around for what seemed like hours "Was there any place that he was supposed to go?" atem asked as he looked at joey. "I don't know I wasn't on the phone we would have to find yugi to find that out. Atem looked at the ground, "let's split up here and try to find out where yugi is when we find him we will meet up back here okay?" Atem asked as he looked at Joey "Okay, that sounds good to me. " Said Joey as he took off in the other direction "I hope we are not to late" thought atem as he ran through the street looking for yugi.

Yugi stopped, "There is no way I am going to find him like this" Yugi thought to himself I have to go to the pear like who ever that was on the phone told me to do Yugi had a bad feeling about if he did go but what else could he do? He couldn't put Joey in danger; there is no other way yugi thought to himself as he ran to the pear. "I hope I am not too late" Yugi thought as he ran to the pear. He almost tripped a few times but eventually he made it "There you are!" said a voice in the shadows Yugi stopped to catch his breath "What have you done to my grandpa!" Screamed yugi "Don't worry kid" said a person who stepped out into the light "Your grandpa is just fine the man snapped his fingers and then two other goons joined at his side holding his grandfather. "Grandpa!" Yugi screamed he ran to try to get to him but one of the thugs held him back "Where do you thing your going kid?" he said "Grandpa!" Yugi continued to scream and kick. "You don't get your grandpa until we get what we want, now pay up kid!" said the leader yugi looked up he was tall and with black hair he was really pail but he was well built. Yugi frowned at him. "You want money?" You made me go through all this hell for money!" Yugi screamed the bit the man holding him "Ouch! You brat!" he screamed as he threw yugi against the ground. "The man laughed as he approached yugi "Don't worry kid it will all be over in a sec, promise you won't feel a thing" He said as he walked up to yugi with a knife. "BACK OFF!" Some one screamed Yugi looked up with is good eye and saw Joey standing there. "Joey run" Yugi tried to say but he was too weak. "Well, well" said the leader looks like we got a brave one "get him!" they all rushed joey at once he moved and they fell backwards joey punched two of them in the stomach and hit the leader in the chin. "How you like me now!" said joey as two of them fell to the ground the leader turned to joey with his knife "So you think your tough?" he laughed and attacked joey with the knife Joey dogged it rather easy and hit him again and knocked him to the ground. "What was that?" Joey asked as he smiled at him he picked him up by his shirt the man laughed again and threw dirt in joeys eyes joey stumbled backward. The man got up and attacked joey again with his knife Yugi got up and attacked him "Get off me kid! He threw yugi to the ground. "I am going to put an end to you right here" he said as he held up the knife to yugi's throat. "Yugi!" Joey screamed "THAT'S ENOUGH! Said someone the man looked around joey smiled atem hit the man in the back of the neck picked him up and threw him against a wall "how dare you touch yugi!" atem grabbed him by his shirt collar "I'll kill you!" he screamed and took the knife away from him atem was about to stab the man. "NO!" Joey and atem looked over at yugi he was barley standing looking at atem "Don't do it atem Don't kill him" atem let go of him and ran over to yugi he hugged him "Yugi I thought I didn't make it." Atem smiled at yugi Joey got yugi's grandpa and looked at atem and yugi. "Let's get out of here you guys" said Joey atem looked up at joey and smiled joey smiled back and started walking yugi tried to get up but his legs wouldn't work atem smiled at him and kissed him on the head, "Don't scare me like that again" atem said as he picked up yugi in his arms and walked over to joey. Yugi smiled as he fell asleep against atem's chest.

Me: The end of another chap. I like it when atem was going to kill him

Yugi: I am just glad it ended well =)

Me: Oh, come on yugi you didn't think I was going to have you killed did you

Yugi: *Shrug*

Me: *Hugs* I wouldn't do that

Yugi: *Hugs Back* I know =)

Atem: *Grabbed yugi* WHAT DID I SAY ABOU THIS!

Me: Sorry T^T


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi woke up early that next morning his head was throbbing he looked around his room trying to make sense of what had happened. He held his head trying to remember, "Grandpa!" he suddenly though as he hurried out of bed and ran down the stairs. What he found down stairs what not his grandfather though it was Joey, and Atem making breakfast Joey looked up at yugi and smile. "So, I see your awake now" Yugi smiled "Yeah I'm fine how is grandpa?" yugi asked with worried eyes "Your grandfather is fine" Said Atem as he sat the plates of food on the table, "Come sit and eat something you look pale" Atem said as he pulled out a chair for yugi he smiled and sat down between him and joey "Well last night was a night best forgotten" said joey as he took a bite out of his eggs "Your telling me" said yugi with a weak smile yugi looked at atem who was reading something in the paper. "Atem.." yugi began atem looked up from his paper with a piece of toast in his mouth Yugi started to laugh atem bit into his toast kind of confused "What?" atem asked still confused then joey started to laugh at him atem looked between Joey and yugi "What? What? Do I have something on my face or something?" Yugi shook his head "No it's not that it's just you looked kind of silly with that look on your face" Joey hi fived yugi for and smiled. "Well," Said joey as he looked at the clock "I think it's time for me to get going Joey got up and yugi walked him to the door. "See you later Joey" said yugi as he waved goodbye to his friend and closed the door making his way back to the kitchen atem was already up doing the dishes from breakfast. Yugi looked at him "You don't have to do that "said yugi as he walked over to help with the dishes "it's no big deal" said atem as he continued to help yugi and atem got the dishes done "Do you want to watch something on TV?" asked yugi as he looked at atem he smiled at yugi "Sure" Yugi walked in front of atem to the living room and turned on the TV. "So what do you want to watch?" Yugi asked atem as he was flipping through the channels Atem shrugged "anything is fine"

Yugi struggled to keep his face from turning red. He couldn't believe that he was sitting there watching TV with Atem. Yugi couldn't remember much of last night he remembered being cared by atem and falling asleep against his back. Yugi smiled as he remembered the warm feeling he got when he was with atem. There was silence for a minute then atem moved closer to yugi yugi's eyes snapped back open from the daydream he was having. Atem smiled "What were you thinking about?" Yugi blushed nothing important he said in a small voice Atem looked at him and smiled "If you say so" atem moved closer to make the space between them disappear. By this time yugi's face was as red as a tomato atem smiled and bit yugi's ear Yugi's face turned even redder "Atem..." Atem's attention moved from his ear to his mouth. The need for air eventually broke them apart. Atem looked at yugi's face and smiled "Atem don't you think this is a little too fast?" Yugi asked as he tried to get his breathing back to normal atem moved to the other end of the couch and grabbed yugi into a hug "Yugi" said atem as he looked into yugi's eyes Yugi looked up at atem " I, almost lost you last night. I'm not going to wait until you are in danger like that again I want you to know how I feel" atem kissed yugi's forehead yugi smile and leaned into Atem's embrace. "I like you to atem" he said as he looked up at him with a smile on his face atem blushed this time. Yugi leaned up and kissed atem Atem's eyes widened with surprise but kissed yugi back. "What's going on here?" said someone behind them atem looked up and saw yugi's grandfather standing behind him he pulled away from yugi at first yugi was disappointed and looked at atem but saw that he was looking at something yugi moved his head and froze he saw his grandfather standing behind them with a weird look on his face. "Um, hi" said atem as yugi's grandfather gave his such a glare he thought he was going to kill him atem looked away "If looks cool kill I would be dead right now" atem though. Yugi looked at his grandfather and he looked at yugi "What was that about?" his grandfather asked "well yugi said" when yugi didn't answer he looked more serious at atem "did you force yugi to do this?" he screamed at atem Yugi's eyes widened as his grandfather moved In front of them and grabbed atem by the shirt. "Not grandpa!" yugi screamed "He didn't do anything" he grandfather looked at him "Then what?" yugi's face reddened "I…I" yugi began they both looked at yugi "I.. I love him!" he finally said. Atem smiled as his grandfather let him go yugi ran into atem's arms "Are you okay?" he asked atem smile at yugi and kissed him on the mouth "I am fine. They stopped because of the felling that they were getting from yugi's grandfather. Atem smiled at him "This is going to be a weird day" he though to himself and then went back to hugging yugi.

Me: UGH! Finally ~.~ so tired

Yugi: that's what you get for staying up all night

Me: hey! Not my fault I couldn't sleep

Atem: Yeah…

Me: *Glares at atem*

……

Atem: looks at yugi

Yugi: I would just shut up if I were you

Atem: *grabbed yugi* Fine

Yugi: *sigh*


	5. Chapter 5

Yugi got out of the hug for a minute Atem reluctantly let him go "I should go fix something for grandpa" Yugi said and got up to find his grandfather in the kitchen his arm was broken but other than that everything was fine. "Do you want something for breakfast?" yugi asked is grandpa as he got out a pan from under the cabinet "Sure" he said yugi looked at him "what do you want?" his grandfather looked at him and thought for a minute "why don't you make me some pancakes I'll take two with black coffee" he said and smiled at his grandson he looked in the hall to find atem standing there looking in at him atem smiled and him and went back to watching yugi. Yugi's grandfather got up and walked over to where atem was standing. "I think you and me need to have a little talk" he said he turned back around "yugi me and your friend atem are going for a walk be back in a jiffy" he said as he turned back to atem and his face turned serious again. Atem and his grandfather walked out of the house when his grandfather though they were at a good distance he stopped and looked at atem "So you like my grandson do you?" atem looked at him "Yes I do I care about yugi very much" his grandfather looked up at the sky "I can see that, I just want to make one thing clear right here and now" he said he stopped for a minute expecting atem to say something but there was silence so he continued "I just have one thing to say you better not hurt yugi you hear me? I know you say that you care about him and this and that but I can say that I know a thing or two about how people can be and I don't want him going through another depression like he was going through" he said "what depression? Was there someone before me?" atem asked yugi's grandfather looked at atem and then sat down on a nearby bench "No he has never been in a relationship he has just been picked on for most of his life you see the reason I took him out of school was because the bullying keep getting worse it got to the point that his classmates would write him letters threatening to kill him or hurt me yugi felt so guilty about it all that he ran away so I wouldn't have to deal with it all but to tell you the truth at the time they weren't doing anything it was just meaningless pranks or so that is what I thought I got home that day and found the note from yugi on the front door it said "I am sorry for hurting you grandpa you won't have to deal with it anymore I love you a lot but this is goodbye" I freaked out and ran to the phone at first I thought I should call joey and see if he was at his house but I ended up calling tea and she called joey I ran out of the house and started to search every were I meet up with tea and she said that joey was going to get Tristan and that they were going to go down to the police station.

I was so scared you have no idea three days went by and we didn't find anything I eventually started to give up on ever finding yugi and then one day I got a call from someone they told me that they had found someone that fit the description of my grandson I got their address and went there when I got there yugi was on the couch beat up like I had never seen him before a man walked up to me and said "I'm sorry I had no idea that my son and his friends where picking on your grandson this bad or at all for that manner the man stared at his son the boy walked over to me "I'm sorry, I didn't think he would actually run away! I though the guys were just trying to scare him I didn't think they would try to kill him" Yugi's grandfather stopped the story "I think that is about all I should tell you yugi would be upset if he knew I told you any of this" he looked up atem was looking at the sky and then he looked back down to yugi's grandpa "I am sorry, I didn't know that yugi went thought all of that but I do promise that I won't hurt him not every I wouldn't want to I care about him to much to let something like that happen" Yugi's grandpa smiled "I guess we have an understanding then" atem smiled "Yes we do" they both turned around and started to walk back to the house atem held the door open for him when they got back yugi was in the kitchen still cooking for his grandfather " I am going to go wash up" he said as he walked up the stairs atem looked back at yugi and walked into the kitchen he grabbed his waist and turned him around to face him. "What is it atem" yugi asked concerned atem didn't say anything he just kissed yugi "I won't let anyone hurt you yugi" atem thought to himself as he pulled yugi closer and deepened the kiss yugi's face turned red as he kissed atem back. "I wonder what brought this on" yugi shut his eyes and put his arms around atem's neck. "Ahem!" a voice said from the hall Yugi and atem broke apart embarrassed "I would like to eat sometime today" his grandpa said jokingly yugi laughed "Okay grandpa" he said as he brought his plate to him. Atem just stood against the counter and smiled at his yugi.

Me: well that wasn't that bad I don't think

Atem: why in the heck do you make them so short?

Me: I have homework you know!

Atem: *laughs* sucks for you!

Me: SHUT UP!


End file.
